


Постоянная метка

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Connor Hawke, Alpha Mia Smoak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega William Clayton, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Сложно производить благоприятное впечатление на консерваторов из Глэйдс, когда вы — пара из двух альф. Проще, когда у вас есть омега, хотя и один на двоих.





	Постоянная метка

— Как мы уже говорили, мистер Клейтон... — представитель сети частных клиник, чем-то смутно напоминающая Дину альфа, медленно подняла взгляд от бумаг. — Нас категорически не устраивает политика обмена данными. 

Уильям улыбнулся в ответ на ее взгляд и как бы невзначай поправил ворот рубашки, на секунду приоткрывая сдвоенную метку. Запах альфы, можжевельник и влажная земля, на секунду стал холоднее. «Легкое разочарование, — машинально определил Уильям. — Что ж, сюрприз».

Метка, оставленная Мией и Коннором, почти не изменила его запаха, но надежно защитила от давления со стороны посторонних альф. И избавила их всех от лишних вопросов — так что сделка была честной и взаимовыгодной.

И эта сделка тоже будет взаимовыгодной — клиники получат отличное программное обеспечение, а ему не придется взламывать их базу данных каждый раз, когда команде понадобится информация о ком-то из пациентов.

Уильям раскрыл лежащую перед ним папку и пододвинул ее к альфе. 

— Контракт не подлежит пересмотру, — заметил он со всей возможной мягкостью. — Но вы можете ознакомиться с образцами дополнительных договоров, обеспечивающих конфиденциальность.

***

В подземном бункере, так толком и не переоборудованном, пахло альфами. Уильям привычно поморщился, бросив взгляд на разбросанные вещи. Последние недели Зои в бункере практически не появлялась, и Мия распоясалась окончательно, явно пытаясь пометить его как свою территорию.

Влажная от пота футболка, брошенная на компьютерном кресле. Стоптанные балетки в углу. Широкая повязка для волос на стойке с оружием.

Уильям вздохнул, сбросил футболку на пол и устроился перед компьютером, стараясь дышать не слишком глубоко. Мия пахла перцем, раскаленным песком и немного медом, и от этого запаха в голову лезли откровенно непрошеные мысли. 

Говорят, омеги склонны выбирать альф, которые пахнут как их родители, — только вот Уильям никого не выбирал. Просто после одной из миссий Коннор набросил ему на плечи свою куртку, а Мия присела на подлокотник компьютерного кресла и сказала: послушай, нам нужен омега.

Сложно производить благоприятное впечатление на консерваторов из Глэйдс, когда вы — пара из двух альф. Проще, когда у вас есть омега, хотя и один на двоих.

В конце концов, ему в тот момент тоже нечего было терять, а Мия и Коннор не требовали ничего, кроме метки. Временной, конечно: Коннор прямо сказал, что им не нужны проблемы, возникающие из-за постоянной связи. 

Глядя на то, как они действуют в поле, Уильям подозревал, что дело не в потенциальных проблемах, а в нем — взаимные метки Мии и Коннора выглядели не постоянными, а вечными.

Он говорил об этом с терапевтом. Давно, еще до того, как маячок в медальоне привел его на Лиан-Ю. Дело было не в Мие и Конноре, и даже не в природе омеги, требующей найти постоянного альфу. Он просто хотел чего-то надежного. Чего-то, что останется с ним навсегда, пусть даже в виде пары шрамов.

К тому же вечная метка, особенно зарубцевавшаяся после гибели партнера, придавала омеге определенный статус. 

Довольно, кстати, выгодный — Уильям тронул шею и, заслышав позади мягкие шаги, обернулся. 

Коннор остановился возле стойки с оружием. Дружелюбно, не показывая клыков, улыбнулся. Он был одет в гражданское: ветровка из грубой парусины, футболка, потрепанные джинсы, блокатор запаха на запястье. 

Значит, собирал информацию где-то на окраинах города.

— О чем ты думал с таким счастливым лицом? — спросил Коннор, расстегивая блокатор.

И будь проклят тот, кто придумал эту штуку вместо нормальных, медленно действующих и очаровательно опасных для репродуктивного здоровья подавителей, распространенных во времена его детства — запах Коннора разлился по комнате, стоило пластине блокатора отделиться от кожи.

Он пах сандалом, кожей и порохом. Удивительно для человека, предпочитающего огнестрельному оружию лук и стрелы.

— О том, как выгодно овдоветь, — ответил Уильям, и, дождавшись короткого смешка, спросил: — Где Мия?

— Уточни по «Стрелку», — Коннор пожал плечами, одновременно стряхивая с них куртку. — Она сегодня встала не с той ноги.

***

Мия сгребла со стола какие-то бумаги, помахала ими перед лицом, глотнула воды из бутылки и бросила ее в сторону Коннора. Тот поймал. Тоже сделал глоток и, вместо того, чтобы просто убрать бутылку, выплеснул воду себе на голову.

Мия хмыкнула и, повернувшись к Уильяму спиной, потянула вверх края майки. И, ладно, Уильям не мог отрицать, что они с Коннором хороши. Особенно после тренировки: растрепанные, взмокшие, не успевшие остыть и утратить хищную, почти звериную грацию.

Возможно, это тоже было следствием какой-то детской травмы — почти нездоровое влечение к физически сильным альфам. 

Уильям мотнул головой и отвернулся к экранам компьютеров. На одном красовалась карта города, на другом — проект все же заказанной системы безопасности. До дедлайна было еще далеко, но Уильям болезненно нуждался в чем-то, на что можно отвлечься, пока Мия и Коннор возятся на татами.

То есть тренируются — возиться они предпочитали возле стола с оборудованием, обсуждая характеристики стрел и обмениваясь короткими поцелуями, похожими на укусы.

Ладно, возможно, он немного завидовал.

Немного. Очень смешно.

Уильям заметил отражение в экране ровно за секунду до того, как Мия перегнулась через спинку его кресла и щелкнула зубами возле уха. Запах, и без того навязчивый, стал совсем невыносимым, и Уильям замер, пережидая вспышку противоположных желаний: отшатнуться от Мии и прижаться к ней теснее.

— Предположим, напугала, — ровным тоном проговорил он.

Мия фыркнула и бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в карту города.

— Там у нас есть что-то срочное, детка?

— На подконтрольной нам территории — ничего.

— Ненавижу эту формулировку, — Мия оттолкнулась от его плеча и, выпрямившись, кивнула Коннору: — Пойдем, пора присоединить к нашей сети еще один район.

***

К утру Уильям окончательно вымотался — и убедился в том, что близок к началу течки. Четкого графика у него не было никогда, но мужчинам-омегам вообще редко везло в этом плане, а с его образом жизни на что-то надеяться было вообще верхом глупости.

Уильям вздохнул, машинально тронул набухшие, будто воспаленные метки, и отключил гарнитуру. Установку перехватчиков, дающих доступ к базам данных ключевых учреждений, Мия и Коннор в любом случае закончили, а наблюдать за тем, как они тискаются в каком-нибудь переулке, Уильям был не в настроении.

Будь они в другом городе, Уильям, наверное, снял бы комнату в каком-нибудь хорошем отеле и провел течку относительно спокойно — по крайней мере, не думая о том, как избежать нежелательной компании, — но для Стар-сити этот способ не подходил.

Уснув в комнате местного отеля, вполне можно было проснуться в подвале под борделем.

Уильям снова потер метки и медленно поднялся на ноги. Восприятие плыло: звуки и запахи то обострялись, то исчезали вообще, перед глазами мелькали мушки, тактильные ощущения доходили как будто с опозданием.

«Ничего, — подумал Уильям, — скоро пройдет. Главное, добраться домой».

***

Мия и Коннор вернулись на несколько часов позже. Уильям успел ополоснуться, принять несколько таблеток и привести мысли в порядок. Паниковать не было смысла: временные метки не синхронизировали течки омеги с гонами альф, так что Мия и Коннор не должны были почувствовать ничего особенного.

Разве что запах — но это они как-нибудь переживут. Уильям не сомневался: Коннор справится сам и не даст наделать глупостей Мие.

Кто бы не дал наделать глупостей ему, в одной квартире с двумя альфами, отметившими его, пусть даже временно. В течке он забудет о том, что это решение они принимали не из желания или хотя бы симпатии к нему.

Им просто нужен был омега.

Уильям медленно выдохнул и опустил взгляд в экран ноутбука. За стенкой скрипели стулья, хлопала дверца холодильника, раздавались негромкие голоса, и у Уильяма почти получилось снова сосредоточиться на коде, когда раздались стук в дверь и сразу за ним — скрип петель.

— Привет, детка, — сказала Мия. — Поговорим?

Коннор возник за ее спиной, непривычно тихий и сосредоточенный. Уильям перехватил его взгляд и почувствовал себя неловко. Почти так же, как когда Мия нависла над ним: от взгляда Коннора хотелось спрятаться, но сильнее хотелось выпрямиться ему навстречу.

Черт.

Мия, не дожидаясь ответа, присела на край его кровати. Коннор закрыл за собой дверь и, прижавшись к ней спиной, сказал:

— Уилл, — он никогда не называл меня «Уилл», мелькнуло у Уильяма в голове. — Ты вырубил гарнитуру, и мы... забеспокоились. 

Даже глядя на Коннора, Уильям заметил, как Мия осторожно придвинулась ближе. И еще немного. И протянула руку — Уильям резко дернулся в сторону, но она оказалась быстрее: ловко схватила его за запястье и вдруг оказалась совсем близко.

Сейчас она пахла перцем — и больше ничем.

— Мы подумали, что нам троим нужна более... постоянная связь, — последние слова она произнесла особенно вкрадчивым тоном.

Подушечки пальцев, натертые о тетиву лука, царапнули чувствительное местечко на запястье, губы Мии неожиданно коснулись шеи, чуть ниже сдвоенной метки, и теперь понять ее слова про связь неправильно было просто невозможно. 

— Мия, — сказал Уильям, надеясь, что это прозвучит достаточно жестко, но она в ответ только улыбнулась, слегка царапнув его шею клыками. — Коннор, она это серьезно?

— Да, — сказал Коннор.

И, оттолкнувшись плечом от двери, сделал шаг к ним.

— Мы серьезно, детка, — пробормотала Мия. — Давай, соглашайся. Мы о тебе позаботимся.

«Кто еще о ком позаботится», — мог бы сказать Уильям. И: «Не называй меня деткой». И: «Убирайтесь отсюда оба». И: «Мия, где ты нахваталась этих глупостей».

Коннор сел у него в ногах, и Уильям вдруг понял, что не может сказать ничего из этого.

— Могли бы... — голос дрогнул, и Уильям, сглотнув, на секунду замолчал. — Могли бы еще пару дней подождать, чтобы я точно не смог отказать.

Мия лизнула его в шею, слегка отстранилась и заглянула ему в лицо. Взгляд у нее был непривычно задумчивый. 

— А у тебя через пару дней течка? — спросила она. 

Уильям неопределенно дернул плечом. И сказал:

— Можете прислать партнерский контракт моему юристу. Мы рассмотрим ваше предложение.

***

Ночь он запомнил урывками. Запахи перца и пороха, медово-сладкие бедра Мии, с которых он слизывал пот и смазку, ее руки на его плечах и руки Коннора, крепко сжимающие его бедра. Сухие губы на шее, размеренные толчки и медленно набухающий внутри узел, и то, как пальцы Мии сжались в его волосах, когда она кончила следом за ними, и шепот: «Уилл».

Они пахли перцем и порохом, и к утру, когда метка на его шее стала постоянной, Уильям наконец понял, о чем напоминали эти запахи и ощущения: отец, Зеленая Стрела, прижимает его к себе, где-то далеко позади грохочут взрывы, а он почему-то чувствует себя в безопасности.

Он уже давно не нуждался в защите. Но ощущение было приятное.


End file.
